Entretemps
by Polly-P
Summary: -anciennement les étoiles filantes- Ce qui se passa après le 31 octobre 1981. Ce qui arriva entre la chute de Voldemort et l'entré du Survivant à Poudlard. HIATUS
1. Gueule de bois

_Série : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Polly Pocket _

_Sirius : PWAHAHAHAHAHA_

_PP : ta gueule ¬¬ j'ai ta vie entre mes mains._

_Sirius : Même pas vrai ! et puis, Rowling s'est chargée de me tuer, sale traîtresse cette JK .'_

_PP : XD héhéhé, qui te dis que j'aurais pas, je sais pas moi, une petite envie de te ressuscité, dans une autre fic._

_Sirius : tu n'oserais pas ! o.O_

_PP : SIII ! XD (bouhouhouhou é.è même si il y a déjà un tas de personnes qui l'ont fait avant moi !)_

_Mail : : euh…Drama, Suspense_

_Couple : Aucun, nada, nul, nothing (Un petit Siri/Détraqueur p-e?)_

_Sirius : Non mais t'es malade ?_

PROLOGUE

Sirius se réveilla ce matin-là avec deux certitudes. D'abord, qu'il ne devrait plus jamais boire aussi fort de sa vie. Se réveiller avec une migraine, qui faisait penser à un millier d'esprits frappeurs s'amusant à jouer du tam-tam avec son cerveau, n'était pas des plus agréables. La secondes certitudes qu'il avait eu à l'instant même où il ouvrait les yeux fut, qu'aujourd'hui, il tuerait quelqu'un. Mais, de manière générale, il ne se souvenait pas du pourquoi de sa beuverie, ni de qui il allait tuer…

Au prix d'un effort colossal, Sirius réussit à s'extirpé du canapé et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Tout autour de lui, des bouteilles de whisky pur-feu gisaient au sol comme des soldats dans un champs de bataille. Mais Sirius s'en moquait un peu pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était prendre une bonne douche. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une migraine affreuse qu'il était obligé de ressembler à Rogue !

Dix minutes plus tard, le sorcier ressortit de la salle de bain en robe de chambre. Il n'était pas plus frais, pas plus dispos mais, au moins, il était propre ! D'un pas encore un peu chancelant, la main collée contre son front en espérant stopper la migraine qui l'assaillait de plus belle, Sirius réussit à atteindre la cuisine de son petit appartement(1) et à préparer un café digne de ce nom. Le mal de tête s'affaiblit considérablement après la troisième tasse.

Dans une forme déjà plus rayonnante, quoique à peine, il se leva pour accueillir le maudit piaf qui cognait à sa fenêtre en présentant le journal. En se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il percuta une chaise qui accrocha le poêle et il reçut la bouilloire dans le dos. À croire que tout c'était ligué pour se débarrasser de lui au plus vite. Au moins, la douleur qui assaillait son petit orteil, celui qui avait fait la terrible rencontre avec le mobilier, l'avait assez réveillé pour qu'il pense à payer le hibou.

De manière nonchalante, Sirius jeta le journal sur la table avant de préparer son petit déjeuner, en l'occurrence un bol de céréales avec jus d'orange. Satisfait, Sirius se rassit, commença à mâcher son déjeuner et empoigna le journal en date du 1er novembre pour le lire (2). Heureusement qu'il était bien assis sur sa chaise car sinon il se serait retrouver sur le sol de sa salle à manger. La première page lui avait fait un choc.

En très gros caractère, il y avait écrit :

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom est mort : Harry Potter est le Survivant (3)_

_C'est arrivé la veille au soir dans la petite ville de Godric's Hallow où vivait James et Lily Potter en compagnie de leur fils, âgé de un an à peine, Harry. Même si les circonstances sont encore inconnues, le Ministre, M. Perlin, (4) a annoncé dans une conférence de presse ce matin que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom fut définitivement rayé de la carte hier soir dans les alentours de 22 heures. Une date mémorable dans les esprits de tous._

_« Je peux vous affirmer que nous n'en entendrons plus jamais parlé, annonça le Ministre à la presse et à la population. Pour une raison que l'on ignore, le jeune Harry Potter a belle et bien anéanti Vous-savez-qui. »_

_L'enquête mené par les aurors nous permet de reconstituer la scène du drame qui s'est déroulé ce soir-là à Godric's Hollow. Les voisins, moldus, affirment avoir vu une silhouette, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom de doute évidence, se diriger vers la maison de M. et Mme Potter. À son approche, James Potter aurait ordonné à son épouse de prendre leur fils unique, Harry, et de s'enfuir par la porte arrière pendant que le père de famille retiendrait le funeste mage noir. De toute évidence, Mme Potter n'eut jamais le temps d'accomplir les dernières volontés de feu M. Potter._

_À leur arrivé, les autorité ont retrouvé le cadavre de James Potter dans le salon et celui de sa femme dans la chambre du bébé qui avait disparut. À côté du corps de feue Lily Potter, les aurors ont ramassé une robe, noir._

_Quelques heures plus tard, l'imminent professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, à affirmer qu'il avait confier le jeune Harry Potter à un homme digne de confiance et qu'il le confirait, avec l'accord du ministère de la magie, à l'oncle et la tante moldus du bambin._

_« Je ne doute pas un instant, affirma l'auguste professeur, que la meilleure place pour le jeune Potter est la demeure de sa famille. Cet enfant, si célèbre deviendra-t-il dans un futur proche, a droit à une enfance normal, loin des regards admiratifs de notre communauté. »_

_De nombreux pédagogues et psychologues de Ste-Mangouste appuient les dire du professeur._

_Ce soir, nous burons à la santé d'Harry Potter, le Survivant._

_Témoignages des voisins p.2 _

_Entrevue avec le ministre de la Magie p.3_

_Résumer de l'ascension de la menace de Vous-savez-qui p.5_

_Blablabla (5)_

Sirius en avait oublié son déjeuner. Tout lui revenait en mémoire, maintenant. Il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit précédente. Il s'était rendu chez Peter pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais il n'y avait personne. Sans raison particulière, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose de grave. Il avait alors enfourché sa moto et s'était envolé en direction de Godric's Hollow. Il était déjà trop tard. La maison de son meilleur ami était déjà en ruine. Devant le sinistre spectacle, il n'avait pas hésiter, il s'était jeté sur les décombre et c'était mis à tout repousser dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un signe de vie. Il n'avait pas cesser d'hurler le nom de James et de Lily. Au bout de ce qui lui avait sembler une éternité, Hagrid l'avait finalement rejoins, Harry dans ses bras. Le reste était confus. Il se souvenait d'avoir fondu en larme dans les bras du géant avant de lui demander la garde de Harry, qui lui avait été refusé. Alors il lui avait prêté sa moto. Pour être utile. De toute façon, il n'en aurait plus besoin pour rendre James vert de jalousie et faire lever les jolis yeux de Lily.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était rentré. Mais, de toute évidence, il était rentré assez tôt pour avoir le temps de vider toute sa réserve de Whisky pur-feur. Maintenant il se rendait encore plus à l'évidence. Il avait tout perdu, tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu. Certes, il n'y avait plus de Voldemort mais il n'y avait plus de James non plus, plus de Jolie-Lily à énerver, plus de Harry à faire rire. Remus tomberait dans la dépression, lui aussi. En tuant Lily et James et en enlevant Harry, on avait tué les maraudeurs. Mais Sirius était résigné. Aujourd'hui, il tuerait le traître, il tuerait Peter Pettigrow, le sale rat.

D'un coup, Sirius n'eut plus faim, il se leva et alla s'habiller. En sortant il prit son manteau et sa baguette magique. Peu importe où était Peter Pettigrow, il le retrouverait.

Polly : on peut lui lancer une bonne main d'applaudissement

Polly : Attention chéri, tu risques de te fouler le cerveau

Sirius : Va chi…

Polly : reste… POLLY ! (jeu de mots poches)

Sirius : ouin ¬¬

franchement… je préfère en anglais : The-boy-who-lived… c'est quand même plus cool que le « survivant » !

Comme dans perlin-pin-pin XD Je sais bien, ce n'est pas son nom… mais je ne me souviens plus qui était ministre de la magie à cet époque-là ' (on serait bien porté à croire que c'était Barty Coupton mais il était directeur du département de la justice, je crois… ou quelque chose comme ça)

ERRRRR … nul comme article de journal '

** Polly regarde le chapitre **

Polly : TT errrrr… j'arrive pas à croire que je pourrais peut-être, jour, publier cet horreur !

Sirius : je te rappelle qu'on parle de moi là-dedans ¬¬

Polly : pfft… c'est complètement crétin, ça ne marchera jamais ! Le Flash-Back est nul, l'article de journal est nul ! et il n'y a que les trois premiers paragraphes(écrit v'la trois mois) qui sont potables. Je produis VRAIMENT que des navets TT

Sirius : On est au moins d'accord là-dessus .'

Well, j'le publie quand même. À moi la honte et la déchéance !

Au faite, j'vous rappelle que ya un piton mauve écrit go dessus alors, à ceux qui ont atteint le fond, envoyer-moi une reviews.


	2. le traintrain habituel

_Série : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Polly Pocket_

_Remus : huuumm… qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette histoire ?_

_Polly : bah, je m'ennuyais à jouer avec Sirius seulement XD_

_Harry : uisidans ?_

_Polly : oui, Harry, toi aussi tu es dedans (histoire de traduire ce que bébé Harry dit). Je trouvais ça « concept » de faire une histoire où l'on vous verrait évoluer tous les trois._

_Sirius : Parce que tu trouves que j'évolue ?_

_Polly : mais oui mon petit homme de Cro-Magnon adoré XD_

_Sirius : grrrr .'_

_Mail : _

_Genre : euh… plutôt Général_

_Couple : Remus / Anna? _

_Remus : hors de question !_

_Polly : tu la trouves pas sympa ? è.é_

_Remus : si mais…_

_Sirius : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de romance, l'auteure -.-'_

_Polly : c'est vrai '_

_Remus : Merci vieux !_

_Harry : Rci !_

_Disclaimer : Anna et le vieux cinglé sont à moaaaaa ! XD (longue vie au vieux cinglé ! mwahaahhahahahaha!)_

**CHAPITRE 1**

**Le train-train habituel**

À la longue, les gares se ressemblaient toutes. Des trains arrivaient et d'autre partait, certains attendaient et d'autre encore étaient attendus. Il y avait aussi les gens. Des gens qui arrivaient, d'autre qui partaient, certains attendaient et d'autre encore étaient attendus. Oui, en fin de compte, les gares étaient toutes semblables, les trains menaient tous au même endroit et les gens étaient tous pareils, des ombres anonym,es dont on partageait l'existence le temps d'un embarquement ou d'un accrochage.

Remus Lupin avait cessé d'essayer de différencier une gare d'une autre. Sa vie était maintenant comme celle des trains. Il allait et repartait sans jamais s'attacher et encore moins prendre racine. Il aurait pu, bien sur, utiliser un autre moyen de transport, si seulement il savait où il allait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas où se rendait le train dans lequel il venait d'embarquer. Mais il s'en moquait. Pour le peu que ça allait changer dans sa vie…

Traînant son sac contenant ses possessions derrière lui, Remus se rendit jusqu'au bout du train pour entrer dans le dernier compartiment, celui qui était toujours vide, peu importe la destination. Cette fois-ci, une parmi tant d'autre, ne fit pas exception et Remus s'installa comme chez lui en déposant son sac dans le filet à bagage et le train se mit à branler.

En regardant la campagne blanche de l'Angleterre défilés sous ses yeux, Remus se demanda depuis combien de temps il menait cette vie, bien qu'il le savait déjà. Depuis la première semaine de Novembre, lorsqu'il avait été annoncé dans les grands quotidiens du monde magique que Sirius Black était enfermé pour perpétuité à la terrible prison d'Azkaban, très exactement. Remus avait pris le premier train qui partait dans la gare la plus proche de chez lui et était parti, laissant son appartement vide.

C'était bientôt Noël et Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Sirius vivrait Noël à Azkaban et si Harry recevrait des tas de cadeaux. Il ne se demanda même pas ce qu'il lui arriverait à lui-même. Il passerait probablement le réveillon dans un train… C'était un endroit comme un autre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Remus en sortit lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit sur une femme de son âge. Elle était légèrement plus jeune et était habillée à la dernière mode moldue. L'inconnue lui fit un large sourire auquel Remus répondit.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère. Les compartiments sont tous pleins, ou presque. Je me demandais si je pouvais m'asseoir avec vous.

Remus lui fit signe de la tête et la moldue s'assit devant lui. Il n'y eut pas un échange de plus. À quoi bon ? Ce n'était qu'une ombre de plus qui allait descendre au terminal, même si elle était gentille.

- Dis donc, vous êtes pas très bavard, vous, remarqua la moldue de façon très perspicace.

- C'est beau le silence.

- Ohhhh… Fit l'inconnue avant de se taire… pour quelques instants seulement. Je m'appelle Anna. Et vous ?

- Remus.

Annale dévisagea sans gêne.

- Sans vouloir vous vexer, ce n'est pas très commun comme nom. C'est même franchement bizarre… Mais bon, Remus, pourquoi pas ? Je connais bien quelqu'un qui s'appelle Ézéchiel . Vous faites quoi dans la vie, Monsieur Remus ?

- Pas grand chose, je voyage, répondit Remus, tâchant d'être le plus aimable possible.

- Moi je suis étudiante en journalisme. Je vais rejoindre ma famille pour Noël…

Au bout du compte, Remus n'eut pas grand chose à faire pour alimenter la conversation. Anna y arrivait très bien toute seule. D'ailleurs, c'était plus un monologue dans lequel la moldue demandait de temps en temps son avis à Remus sur des sujets politiques et économiques. Même si le tout ne demandait que très peu d'effort de sa part, Remus aurait quand même voulu avoir un peu de paix. Au bout d'un moment, Remus perdit le fil de la conversation pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à la question qui tue.

- Et toi (Anna avait commencé à le tutoyer depuis une dizaine de minutes), tu as de la famille pour passer Noël ? demanda-t-elle rêveusement.

- Euh… non, pas vraiment.

- Avec qui vas-tu réveillonner alors ? s'étonna la moldue.

- Personne, je crois.

- Oh là, là ! mais c'est terrible ! Noël c'est fait pour être passé en famille ! C'est complètement hors nature d'être tout seul un jour pareil ! Il est hors de question que tu passes Noël dans un minable hôtel ! Je partagerai ma famille avec toi ! Elle est bien assez nombreuse comme ça, se la diviser ne fera pas de tort !

C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé, sans le contentement du concerné d'ailleurs, que Remus passerait Noël jusqu'au jour de l'an dans la famille d'Anna. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait vraiment, mais Remus aurait bien voulu être un peu seul, faire le deuil. En plus, il ignorait totalement comment se fêtait Noël chez les moldus. Silencieusement, il remercia aussi le ciel que la pleine lune soit déjà passée avant de se dire « Pourquoi pas? ». Après tout, Noël, ça se passe en famille !

* * *

Sirius était dans le même état végétatif (1) depuis le début de novembre et il était plus renfrogné que jamais. Mais qui s'en souciait là où il se trouvait maintenant ? Car à Azkaban, c'était chacun pour soi.

L'hiver s'était annoncé dure pour les détenus, comme tous les autres hiver. La neige entrait par les barreau et le froid glacial s'infiltrait entre les pierre qui formait les murs de la prison. C'était tout de même très étonnant que si peu de prisonniers attrapent une pneumonie qui se serait révélée salvatrice pour certains. Sirius, quant à lui, s'en moquait bien. Qu'il neige ou qu'il pleuvent, Azkaban était toujours aussi noir et sombre.

En comptant les jours, le détenu se demandait encore et toujours pourquoi il était là, bien que tout soit évident. Pourquoi s'était-il fait avoir comme une fillette de six ans par cet abruti de Peter ? Il se savait innocent. Pour le moment, c'était la plus grande torture qu'on pouvait lui infliger. Il était loin de se douter que ce sentiment de trahison le sauverait un jour de son calvaire.

Rapidement, un peu trop, Sirius s'était fait à la vie de prisonnier. Chaque jours, on permettait aux détenus de sortir trois fois par jour pour rejoindre la cafétéria pour manger. On espérait aussi qu'ils finiraient par s'entre-tuer entre fous… Chaque sortie était pénible. On voyait ça et là des fous qui se croyaient pour Merlin(2), d'autre qui avait l'air d'être complètement végétal. La plus part des prisonniers étaient atteints de tic nerveux et de crises occasionnelles. Les sains d'esprits étaient rares. Et pour eux, la folie des autres détenus était l'horrible présage de ce qui les attendait.

Azkaban était un drôle d'endroit. Sans cesse humide et froid, c'était pourtant une véritable jungle où seuls les plus fort survivait. Les disputes éclataient partout entre les prisonniers mais les gardiens ne s'en souciaient pas. Ils se nourrissait de la colère et de la peur. Le conseil administratif ne faisait pas grand chose non plus. À croire que ça les arrangeait que les prisonniers s'entre-tuent. Par chance, Sirius ne s'était encore jamais fait accrocher par un de ses « compatriotes » et tous se tenaient à respect. N'était-il pas le favori de Lord Voldemort, après tout ?

Mais il y avait pire que les fous ou les violents à Azkaban. Il y avait les Détraqueur. On les sentait venir. Le froid se faisait encore plus présent et ça et là on entendait hurler les prisonniers qui se faisait captif de leurs cauchemars. Sirius lui-même se prenait parfois à se recroqueviller sur lui même en repensant aux souvenirs de son enfance qu'il avait si souvent souhaité enfouir, ou encore en revoyant le moment fatidique où il avait découvert la maison en ruine des Potter. Même la fois où il avait proposer à James un autre gardien du secret était devenu un de ses pire souvenirs.

Le temps passait lentement à Azkaban. Les secondes étaient devenus des heures, les minutes des jours, les heures des mois et les jours des siècle. On ne différenciait pas vraiment le jour de la nuit. Sirius avait essayer de compter les jours sur les murs de sa cellule, sans succès. Il en perdait le fil. Dans les délires que provoquaient les Détraqueurs postés devant sa geôle, il avait aussi tapissé les pierres de différents mots n'ayant aucun sens pour les autres. Tout près de la porte, on voyait des « Lunard » écrits de différentes manière et de différentes taille et des « Crève Queudver », laissant voir ses intentions lorsqu'il sortirait de cette maudite prison.

C'était ainsi à Azkaban, c'était chacun pour soi. Il ne fallait pas compter sur les autres. D'ailleurs, à quoi bon, ils étaient tous fous et on ne tardait pas à le devenir nous-même…

Ce matin de décembre, guère différents des autres en apparence, apporta quelque chose de plus à Sirius. Il s'était encore réveillé dans la pièce exigu, où il vivait depuis un mois, à son plus grand malheur. Au moins, les Détraqueurs étaient partis faire un tour. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que ce matin là fut différent des autres.

Histoire de ne pas mourir de froid, Sirius se mit à faire les cent pas pour se réchauffer du mieux qu'il pouvait lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un siffler pour attirer son attention. Intrigué, Sirius s'était penché pour voir le minuscule trou dans le mur de pierre d'où venait le bruit. Étonnant qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué…

- Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! fit une voix éraillée de l'autre côté de la paroi. Aimes-tu les fleurs ?

Sirius s'éloigna du mur. Encore un autre détraqué…

- Ne t'en va pas, Sirius ! Il faut que je te parle ! Je sais pourquoi tu es là !

- Alors, allez le dire à vos fleurs, elles seront contentes ! grogna Sirius en retournant se coucher, ne s'étonnant même pas que son voisin connaisse son nom.

- Hum, hum ! On t'a trahi, pauvre Sirius. C'est si dommage. Je comprends mal comment ce Pettigrew à pu aussi mal tourner.

Sirius releva immédiatement la tête et se jeta sur le trou pour essayer d'apercevoir son interlocuteur. Une bien mauvaise idée en fin de compte puisqu'il ne vit qu'un rangée de dents pourries.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Hum, hum ! Parce que nous le savons, oh oui mon précccccccccieux… (3)

- Pardon ?

- Vous disiez ?

- Non, vous, qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

- Moi ? mais, rien voyons !

- Mais je…

- Tut, tut ! On ne discute pas ! À la jeunesse ! plus aucun respects !

Sirius préféra ne pas insister. C'était vraiment trop étrange. Et puis, peut-être que c'était lui qui devenait fou !

- Sais-tu ce qu'il y a dans les huîtres ? demanda le vieux fou, car il était indiscutablement vieux et fou.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Taratata ! Au lieu de retourner une autre question, répond à la première ! Alors ?

- Vous êtes complètement cinglé !

- Qui est le plus cinglé des deux ? le cinglé ou le cinglé qui refuse d'écouter le cinglé ?

De nouveau Sirius retourna dans son coin, bien décidé à oublier ce vieux fou, qui, lui, n'était pas du tout de cette avis.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, quoi ! bougonna l'interlocuteur. Moi j'aime bien savoir le nom de ceux à qui je parle !

Sirius lui fit les yeux ronds. Ne venait-il pas de l'appeler par son nom ? Pourtant si. Décidément, lui-même devenait fou. Est-ce qu'on devenait cinglé après seulement un mois d'Azkaban ? À moins que ce ne soit une légère tendance schizophrène qui s'était accentuée après le temps qu'il avait passé en compagnie des Détraqueurs.

S'ébrouant comme un chien, Sirius décida de l'ignorer une bonne fois pour toute et se retourna en trouvant un intérêt tout particulier à une égratignure sur le mur en face de lui. Le vieux cinglé s'était tu. Et dès qu'il en prit conscience, Sirius ressentit aussitôt une grande solitude qui l'assaillit. Sa conscience le tenaillait… Il décida le tout pour le tout et sauta sur le trou.

- Eh ! eh ! t'es là ?

Aucune réponse ne vint.

- Allez ! sois sympa ! je plaisantais ! j'ai envie de discuter !

Toujours aucune réponse. Mais le froid caractériel du retour des détraqueurs le figea sur place. Frissonnant, Sirius retourna dans son coin. Il aurait d'autre occasion de discuter avec le vieux fou.

* * *

Ça sentait Noël dans le coin. De jolis biscuits en pain d'épice cuisait dans le four et des effluves de sapin emplissait la maison située au 4, Privet Drive où vivaient les Dursley. Madame Dursley était d'ailleurs occupée à décorer le grand sapin que Monsieur Dursley avait acheté pour l'occasion de Noël. Lui-même sirotait tranquillement le thé en lisant le journal. Dans son petit parc Dudley Dursley s'amusait à tirer les cheveux de son cousin, Harry Potter, qui, lui, ne s'amusait pas du tout.

C'était le premier Noël des Dursley en compagnie de leur neveu qu'ils avaient recueilli par charité à la mort de ses parents, M et Mme Potter. Déjà ils regrettaient de l'avoir fait. Sans aucun doute, il était aussi anormal que ses parents. Merci pour eux, ceux-ci avaient disparus de la circulation une bonne fois pour toute. Madame Potter et Madame Dursley était des sœurs, bien que ni l'une ni l'autre ne se ressemblaient.

En posant l'étoile du berger sur l'arbre(4), Pétunia Dursley regarda son œuvre avant de se diriger pour prendre son fils adoré dans ses bras. Lorsque sa tante passa à côté, Harry leva aussi les bras pour signifier qu'il voulait aussi quitter le parc, mais Mme Dursley l'ignora en continuant de bercer son rejeton turbulent. Vernon Dursley vint bientôt les rejoindre pour montrer à sa descendance la crèche et le petit Jésus pendant que sa femme allait sortir les biscuits du four.

Seul dans le parc, au milieu des jouets qui ne lui appartenaient même pas, le petit Harry regarda les Dursley regarder leur bel arbre de Noël et espéra que quelqu'un finirait par s'intéresser à lui.

* * *

(1) Polly : celui dont je me suis extirpée de peine et de misère ce matin à 5 heure .'

(2) Polly : lol :p je voulais mettre Napoléon au début ' mais je doute que les sorciers sachent de qui il s'agit…

(3) Sirius : WWWAAAHHH !!! C'EST QUOI C'TRUC ?

Polly : le fruit de ma folie et de ma schizophrénie ? '

(4) Polly : hum… ils mettent des étoiles sur leur sapin, les Anglais ??

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1 

_Polly : pfffffuit ! La dernière phrase m'a pris presque deux semaines à écrire .' et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite. M'enfin…_

_Sirius : Dis donc, c'est quoi l'histoire du vieux fou ?_

_Polly : hum, hum… c'est un secret._

_Harry : koa ourt et ?_

_Traducteur : Pourquoi j'ai droit à un texte si court ?_

_Polly : hum, hum… c'est un secret._

_Rem, Sir, Ry : -.-'_

_Polly : bah quoi ? é.è_

_Chapitre 2 : Noël en famille_

* * *

RAR 

_Merci à :_

_Kyarah : Oui, je vais décrire (selon moi, evidemment) comment c'est passer le séjour de Sirius à Azkaban. C'était d'ailleurs l'idée première de cette fic. Et puis, le voilà ton Remus . C'est même un des protagonistes, Happy ? XD_

_Personnellement, j'ai jamais goûter au Whisky Pur Feu :p j'ai pas l'âge de boire :p Mais ça doit ressembler à n'importe quelle autre alcool forte._

_Ortie : pffffft. C'est même pas sincère :p quand je pense que la première fois t'étais passé à côté en disant : « c'est quoi c'te connerie là ? ça ben l'air plate ! » fausse sœur! Traîtresse ! ;p (il est pas très constructif ton commentaire �)_


	3. Noel en famille

_Série : Harry Potter_

_Auteur : Polly Pocket_

_Sirius: Va au diable_

_Polly: peuh !_

_Genre: euh… plutôt Général_

_Couple : Harry/son pouce_

_Tous : errrr…_

_Disclaimer : L'univers est de J.K Rowling ainsi que de nombreux personnages que vous retrouverez dans le texte qui suivra. Mais Anna, Mamie, sa famille et Vieux-Fou sont à moaaaa._

_Message subliminal de l'auteur : Je dédie ce chapitre à ma moman qui me lit et m'encourage ! (ORTIE JE VAIS TE TUER !) Je t'aime maman! (cri du cœur) Je le dédie aussi à tous les noëls en famille qu'on a passé ensemble, avec les cousins, la cousine et le reste. Je le dédie aux toasts de Mamie qui rendaient nos matins plus chaleureux en ces temps glacials, a l'arbre qui s'illuminait dans le salon, a la vieille maison qui revivait sous nos rires, a la neige qui tombait lorsqu'on sortait de la messe de minuit, aux cadeaux qu'on aimait avant même de les ouvrir tellement ils étaient fiers dans leurs emballages multicolores, a la tarte au citron que l'on redemandait, a la foule de souvenir qui m'envahit à l'instant et que je chéris, même si tout est fini._

_Salut à Panthere et à mes copines du cours du jeudi soir, Mélina, Stéphanie et Drey (j'ignore si, un jour, vous tomberez là-dessus...) _

**RAR**

ORTIE: Merci de ton soutient constant et franchement énervant. Je t'aime quand meme ma petite biqcquette a la framboise bleue ! Donne un bisou a ton concentré de nounounerie de ma part ;-) et non, je ne suis pas nounounes de parler avec les personnages !

Eriol: Woah ! si tu savais comme tu me fais plaisir ! tu es la premiere personne a me reviewer et que je ne vois pas tous les jours ! Donc la premiere personnea ne pas l'avoir fait sous les menaces de mort que j'envoie ! (pleure de joie) Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements. Ca fait longtemps que je te fais attendre pour une suite. J'espere que tu ne m'as pas oubliée !

Pinotte: Toi aussi tu me fais rudement plaisir meme si c'est une petite review de rien du tout. Dans ce chapiter on a un petit anvant gout de mes perso a moi. Mais bon, c'est tres vite, on en apprendra plus dans le prochain chapirte que je commencerai a écrire... aujourd'hui

_p.s: je ne suis pas tres satisfaite de ce chapitre (comme tous les autres et ceux qui suivront) mais voila, il est la quand meme _

Bonne Lecture

_CHAPITRE 2_

_Noël en famille_

C'est étrange de voir comme une chose simple peut rendre les gens heureux. Remus était heureux de ne plus voyager comme un solitaire sans but et d'être, par le plus heureux des hasards, exempté de toutes questions concernant sa vie personnelle. Anna était heureuse de ne plus voyager comme une solitaire ayant un but et d'être, par le plus heureux des hasards, exemptée de toutes les interruptions dont on l'accablait souvent durant ses monologues. De façon assez étrange, ce qui peut compléter n'a d'autre destin que de retrouvé la moitié à achever, avant de se séparer pour aller en trouver une autre. C'était comme ça, parce que tout ne dure qu'un temps.

Une nouvelle gare, de nouveaux inconnus et Remus ne pensa même pas à la différencier des autres. C'était la première fois, depuis bientôt deux mois, qu'il resterait au même endroit pour plus longtemps que prendre un café, manger ou se cacher à la pleine lune. D'une certaine façon, c'était bien comme ça.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dehors, Remus leva le nez vers le ciel. Comme un mauvais cliché, la constellation du Canis Major lui sauta à la figure et, lumineuse dans son cartier, la lune lui tenait compagnie. Secouant la tête, M. Lupin renvoya son regard au sol. Même dans les cieux on le hantait, alors il valait mieux garder les pieds sur terre. D'ailleurs, il fut agréablement surpris de la petite bourgade de la campagne anglaise dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était charmant mais tellement petit qu'on se demandait comment il pouvait y avoir une gare.

Dans le stationnement de la station, il y avait une vieille voiture conduite par une vieille dame, qui portait un vieux sac à main. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Anna sauta dans les bras de la conductrice qui lui retourna son étreinte. Déduisant par logique qu'il devait s'agir de la parenté Remus tendit poliment la main à la dame qui ne fit ni une, ni deux pour la dédaigner et l'embrasser comme une vieille connaissance. Il était maintenant très clair de quel côté de la famille Anna tenait sa facilité à se familiariser avec des étrangers. Embarrassé, Remus répondit en embrassant les deux joues ridées de la dame.

_- _Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, mon chéri ! Anna nous a beaucoup parlé de vous !

_- _Mais non, Mamie ! Carl, celui dont je vous ai parlé, est resté à Londres. Lui c'est Remus, répondit Anna, exaspérée.

_- _Oh ! Dans ce cas, je suis sure qu'Anna nous aurait beaucoup parlé de vous !

_- _Euh, oui, dit Remus, mal à l'aise. Sans doute, madame.

_- _Oh ! Appelle-moi Mamie, mon chéri ! dit-elle d'un ton caquetant qu'elle espérait avoir rendu suave, passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

Les vingt minutes qui suivirent servirent à empilés les nombreuses valises d'Anna dans le coffre arrière de la vieille Honda. Remus, dont les effets personnels étaient beaucoup plus réduits, pris son sac sur ses genoux. Lorsque toutes les affaires d'Anna furent embarqués, la bagnole se mit difficilement en route en toussant et pétardant dans les rues du village.

À l'avant de la voiture, Mamie et Anna jacassaient comme deux pies. Remus, le front contre la vitre fraîche, regardait défiler dans la nuit les bonhommes de neiges, les glaçons illuminés et les Pères Noël en plastiques sur les toits. Une fois, ils croisèrent une chorale qui marchait dans la rue, bavardant joyeusement en se rendant à une autre maison.

Le décor de village s'arrêta brutalement pour laisser place à la campagne anglaise où les seules lumières étaient celles de l'agglomération avoisinante ou de la lune reflètent sur la neige blanche. Lorsqu'il sembla qu'ils étaient arrivés à la fin de tout, une petite maison se dressa fièrement aux côtés des silos à grains et des granges de bois, illuminant par ses fenêtres les alentours.

Mamie gara la voiture dans la cour et les passagers descendirent pour déchargés les bagages d'Anna. Les bras pleins de bagages et de sacs, Remus pénétra, à la suite de son hôtesse, dans la ferme familiale.

(Méga saut dimensionnel servant d'excuse à l'auteure pour ne pas avoir à écrire la séquence supposée suivre qu'elle n'est pas capable d'écrire)

* * *

Assis dans le réfectoire, Sirius mâchonnait sans enthousiasme ce qui semblait être du poulet en caoutchouc. Du coin de l'œil, il s'attardait pour la première fois sur le visage de chaque détenus, cherchant à rencontrer en personne le vieux fou. Maintenant qu'il soumettait son système oculaire à un tel supplice, il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'observer son environnement. D'un côté comme de l'autre, on ne voyait que des fous. Les seuls qui semblaient encore sains d'esprit c'était les durs qui prenaient plaisir à martyriser les faibles. Et encore, ils partaient souvent dans des transes d'hallucination complètement débiles. 

Avec un effort surhumain, Sirius finit par avaler ce qu'il broyait depuis au moins une heure. Il allait s'attaquer à l'espèce de purée de couleur indéfinie, qu'il avait modelée à l'aide de sa fourchette pour lui donner une forme à peu près terrestre, lorsqu'une ombre s'approcha par derrière lui. D'un réflexe instinctif développer à Poudlard (sacré Pete) et renforcé depuis son arrivée à Azkaban, Sirius se pencha sur son assiette pour la protéger d'un quelconque affamé lorsque l'ombre s'assit à côté de lui, lui révélant un « beau » sourire bien jaune et édenté en exhalant une haleine qui ferait pâlir de jalousie un troll et couper l'appétit d'un ogre.

_- _Bonjour, Sirius, chantonna le vieux fou.

_- _B'jour, répondit l'autre en retenant avec peine ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

Franchement, d'où lui venait l'idée de vouloir de sa présence ?

_- _Tu as fini de ton assiette ? demanda le nouveau venu en pointant le repas de Sirius qui le lui refila sans mot.

Heureux, le vieil homme engloutit la sculpture, qui semblait faite de navets et de carottes en purée, mais rien n'était moins sur, que Sirius avait érigée par ennui.

_­-_ Au fait, commença l'ancêtre la bouche pleine, les carottes et les navets tentant de s'enfuir par n'importe quel moyen. Je m'appelle Bond.

_- _Bond ? demanda Sirius, fasciné malgré lui par l'horrible chaos qui régnait dans la bouche de son interlocuteur.

_- _Oui, James Bond. Mais tu peux m'appeler Jimmy, ajouta le vieux en avalant.

_- _Enchanté…

L'horrible spectacle s'étant achevé, Sirius reporta de nouveau son attention autour de lui. Il venait de remarqué cette femme qui se prenait pour la reine des moldus et qui ordonnait à tous de se prosterner à ses pieds. Le plus étrange était que beaucoup le faisait et que certains l'acclamaient comme une déesse. Un peu plus loin, un schizophrène était recroquevillé dans son coin en marmonnant des phrases inintelligibles alors qu'au-dessus de lui un couple s'échangeait un combat de mots sans queue ni tête.

_- _Que regardes-tu ? Interrogea James.

_- _Les fous, la.

Et Sirius eut l'horrible déplaisir de l'entendre rire pour la première fois de sa vie. C'était un truc horrible, un grincement sinistre, des vieilles boîtes de conserve que l'on mettaient au supplice. Un rire qui donnait froid dans le dos et qui redressait les cheveux sur la nuque.

_- _Mais tout le monde est fou, ici, affirma le vieux. À part toi et moi. D'ailleurs, je me demande si tu ne l'es pas aussi, ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, la referma et recommença, comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de froncer les sourcils.

_- _Je ne suis pas fou ! s'exclama-t-il.

_- _En es-tu sûr ?

_- _Mais bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! Je suis sain d'esprit ! Et puis, pourquoi exclure le fait que vous souffrez aussi d'insanité mentale ?

_- _Mais je n'exclue rien, répliqua l'ancien d'un ton neutre. Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste, être sain d'esprit. Et être fou ?

De nouveau, Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_-_Un fou c'est quelqu'un qui fait des choses qui n'a pas de sens, rétorqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_- _Et es-tu sain d'esprit ? demanda le vieux.

_- _Je ne suis pas fou, répliqua Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse.

James Bond ne dit plus rien et se contenta de pointer quelque chose à gauche de Sirius, qui tourna la tête pour apercevoir ce qui retenait l'attention de son interlocuteur. Évidemment, il n'y avait rien. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau, il n'y avait plus rien non plus, son voisin de cellule s'était volatilisé. Interloqué, Sirius chercha autour de lui et ce qu'il trouva, non pas M. Bond, le glaça d'horreur.

_- _Oh, m…

(autre saut dimensionnel de la mort, juste parce que l'auteure aime le suspens (tatadadam)

* * *

Dudley faisait encore des siennes, réclamant une troisième part de gâteau, tandis que sa mère s'épuisait à le lui refuser, quoiqu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. La tante Marge, qui rendait visite à son frère pour la fête de Noël, s'émerveillait devant ce « petit bonhomme robuste » et que l'oncle Vernon exprimait la fierté qu'il avait d'avoir un fils si adorable. La seule personne présente à ne pas démontrer son enthousiasme délirant est le petit dernier de la famille. 

Du haut de ses dix-huit mois, Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Contrairement à son cousin, il n'avait eut qu'une petite pointe de gâteau et il s'était fait rabrouer lorsqu'il s'était plaint alors il n'avait plus rien ajouté. C'était son deuxième Noël et, malgré son jeune âge, il se souvenait que son premier avait été beaucoup plus amusant. D'abord, il avait eu des tas de cadeaux, ensuite un gros bonhomme vêtu de rouge avec une grande barbe blanche était venu. Il riait fort mais Harry l'avait trouvé amusant. Et puis, les gens avec qui il était à ce moment là étaient plus gentil que l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. Sa maman le prenait toujours gentiment et son papa le faisait rire avec ses grimaces.

_-_Au fait Vernon, commença la tante Marge lorsque Dudley se fut calmé avec une nouvelle part de gâteau, tu ne m'as pas encore dit d'où il venait ce gamin, ajouta-t-elle en pointant Harry qui jouait avec sa nourriture.

_-_ C'est le fils de ma défunte sœur, répondit la tante Pétunia à la place de son mari. Elle et son bon à rien de mari sont décédés dans un accident de voiture.

_- _Nous ne l'avons pris que par charité, renchérit l'oncle Vernon. Ses parents étaient vraiment des gens peu fréquentables. Toujours mêlés dans des affaires louches. Je ne m'étonnerais pas que ce garçon ressemble à ses parents.

_-_Hum, commenta la tante Marge en prenant une autre gorgée de cognac. Il est maigrichon. Vous le nourrissez suffisamment ? demanda-t-elle comme si elle parlait d'un des chiens qu'elle élevait.

La tante Pétunia haussa vaguement les épaules, lui assurant qu'il mangeait autant que Dudley, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai puisque, contrairement a son cousin, Harry ne réclamait jamais de deuxième portion. D'ailleurs la lui aurait-on donné ? Marge ne rajouta rien d'autre, ressentant déjà de l'aversion pour le petit et passa à un autre sujet de conversation, soit la décoration du sapin qu'elle trouvait _sensationnelle_. Dudley réclama encore du gâteau et Harry somnola dans sa chaise haute.

(eh oui ! encore ! parce que l'auteur ne sait pas quoi ajouter.)

* * *

Finalement, le premier contact ne fut pas terrible. Il avait seulement failli se faire dévorer par le dogue allemand, une mer de marmaille avait tenté de lui arracher les bras et il était maintenant rouge des rouges a lèvre des nombreuses tantes et autres. Personne ne le connaissait et, pourtant, il faisait déjà partit de cette famille peut commune qui lui faisait penser aux Weasley et a leurs légendaires fêtes familiales. 

Il était incroyable de voir le nombre de personnes que pouvait contenir la petite fermette. En tout, ils devaient être une trentaine. Des arrière-grands-parents jusqu'aux arrière-petits-enfants qui couraient derrière le pauvre Balthazar qui ne cherchait qu'a dormir.

On se racontait les derniers potins et on prenait des nouvelles en déposant les paquets cadeaux sous le sapin décorés de rouges, d'or et d'argent. Dans la cheminée brûlait un feu ardent qui réchauffait le salon et sur son manteau pendait les bas de laines qu'avaient accrochés les enfants pleins d'espoir. On avait servit l'immense dinde, d'abord aux adultes qui entouraient, en se serrant les coudes, une table au milieu de la salle a manger, puis aux enfants qui salivaient en attendant qu'on leur serve leur repas a la table emménagée dans le salon. Tout ce qui suivit, tourte, ragoût, farce, conserve était aussi délicieux que, selon les souvenirs de Remus, a Poudlard.

Mais malgré qu'on l'ait accueilli comme un membre de la famille, Remus ne se sentait ni a l'aise, entouré de tous ces inconnus, ni très bien a l'idée que, pour la première fois depuis huit ans, il passait le réveillon de Noël sans James, ni Peter. De plus, il s'imaginait Harry qui n'avait plus ses parents et espérait qu'il recevrait quand même tout l'amour qu'il méritait d'avoir. Mais, pas a un instant il ne pensa à Sirius, qui lui, pensait à lui. Mais c'est une information que vous recevrez lorsque l'on parlera de lui.

Voilà donc comment Remus passa son réveillon, entouré de l'oncle Robert qui racontait ses derniers exploits au rugby et la petite Megan qui ne voulait pas descendre de ses genoux et qui suçait son pouce, malgré les remontrances de sa mère qui lui répétait qu'a son age on ne suçait plus. Quelque fois, il se raidit en sentant la main de Mamie lui pincer la cuisse et rougissait lorsqu'elle lui envoyait des petits clins d'œil qui aurait pu être aguicheur cinquante ans plus tôt. Anna et sa sœur, Polly, gloussaient en racontant les derniers potins à propos de telle ou telle vedette. Et l'Oncle Alfred s'était avachi depuis longtemps dans son assiette, ivre mort, tandis que sa femme, Fanfine, essayait de calmer les marmots qui avaient décidé de peindre le vieux Balthazar avec de la purée de pomme de terre et des courgettes. À l'autre bout de la table, Victor, l'époux de Polly (1), racontait des histoires salées à l'assemblée et Papy dormait dans sa chaise berçante. La vieille radio crachotait des ballades de Noël d'une voix lancinante.

- Alors, c'était bon ? Demanda Anna lorsque Remus arriva avec une pile de vaisselle sale, Megan sur les talons.

Dès que tout le monde eut commencé a migrer vers le salon où l'on commença à jouer à la Queue de l'Âne ou au jeu de l'Oie, Remus s'était proposé pour desservir la table et tout le monde avaient oublié la politesse, qui demandait aux hôtes de ne pas laisser les invités faire le ménage, pour acclamer cette bonne nouvelle et ils s'enfuirent tous pour le laisser seul avec Anna et Babette, une jeune fille rabougrie avec de lourds cheveux bruns lui tombant sur le visage, des taches de rousseur et des fonds de bouteille en guise de lunettes, qui avaient déjà commencé à empiler les assiettes pour les transporter dans la cuisine.

- C'était délicieux, répondit Remus en déposant l'énorme pile sur le comptoir. Dès que je saurai qui a concocté tout ça, j'irai lui dire merci.

Anna lui fit un sourire radieux et Babette le regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Qui fait la vaisselle ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton morne.

- Laissez faire, dit Remus, ça me ferait plaisir de m'en occuper !

Les deux filles lui lancèrent un regard rond et lorgnèrent la pile d'assiettes sales.

- Dites-moi juste où vont les assiettes et je m'en charge.

Anna et sa nièce se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. C'est lui qui décidait, après tout. Aimablement, elles indiquèrent où allait quoi et le laissèrent dans la cuisine dévastée. Dès qu'elles furent parties, Remus s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Il n'avait jamais été très fort dans les enchantements ménagers, mais faire la vaisselle était loin d'être compliqué. D'un coup de baguette, il ordonna aux assiettes de se plonger dans levier et à l'éponge de gratter toute la nourriture qui restait. Rendues propres, les assiettes s'envolaient à leur place habituelle pendant que Remus jetait des _Recurvite_ à la cuisinière tâchée de sauce et de viande. C'était la moindre des choses d'aidé au rangement après s'être fait accueillir comme on l'avait accueillit. Laissant les enchantements faire leur travail, Remus s'assit sur le comptoir, attendant que la vaisselle se fasse toute seule. Rien ne vint troubler la vaisselle outre l'Oncle Alfred qui s'était trompé de porte, prenant celle de la cuisine pour les toilettes. Trop saoul pour se rendre compte de la magie effectuée dans la cuisine, il s'excusa et retrouva la porte des WC. Enfin, lorsque la dernière fourchette se fut rendue jusqu'à son tiroir, Remus rangea tous les instruments, remit sa baguette dans sa poche et alla rejoindre le reste de la famille, la plus part des adultes étant passablement éméchés, qui écoutaient les histoires que Papy racontait d'une voix enrouée. Personne ne remarqua son arrivée. Il se servit tout de même une coupe de champagne.

(Eh oui ! encore !)

* * *

- SIRIUS ! POURQUOI TE CACHES-TU EN DESSOUS DE LA TABLEUH ! 

- Mais tais-toi, espèce de vieux fou ! répondit Sirius d'un ton menaçant en entraînant James Bond avec lui sous la table pour faire taire la voix qui chantonnait joyeusement. Elle va t'entendre !

Mais c'était peine perdue, la voilà déjà qui se dirigeait de son pas raide et digne, étrangement décalé à Azkaban, vers lui et sa cachette. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, bordel ? Elle avait beau être une mangemort en puissance, ce n'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer à Azkaban en même temps que lui ! À tâtons, il sortit une main de sous la table pour attraper deux ustensiles en bois, une cuiller, qu'il donna à James et une fourchette qu'il garda pour lui.

- Ok, voilà ce qu'on va faire, Jimmy, dit Sirius en lui fourrant la cuiller dans la main. Si elle s'approche, on lui jette la table dessus et on s'enfuit en courant, usant de... nos armes pour la repousser en cas de besoin, d'accord ?

À son grand soulagement, James acquiesça en souriant de toutes ses dents cariées. Mais, sans attendre le signal de Sirius, il se leva, soulevant avec une facilité déconcertante la longue et lourde table de bois qui alla faire deux tonneaux derrière lui avant de s'écraser contre une file de détenus qui attendaient de se faire servir leur repas. Désormais, Sirius se tenait accroupi sous rien, a découvert.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, Bellatrix ! chanta James avant de partir en gambadant(2), laissant Sirius seul avec sa cousine.

- Salut, Bella, dit Sirius en se relevant, tâchant de garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait.

- Sirius, répondit sa cousine en adoptant un ton de voix mielleux. À ce que je vois, même les prudes se retrouvent parmi les cafards. Comme quoi la stupidité ne rend pas plus innocent !

Sirius lui fit un sourire forcé.

- Quelle belle consolation, continua Bellatrix Lestrange en prenant une allure décontractée d'aristocrate. Monsieur Je-suis-Gryffondor-et-traîte-à-mon-sang en personne à Azkaban. C'est presque aussi réjouissant que de savoir ces idiots de Longdubat à Ste-Mangouste pour longtemps.

Sirius pâlit. Il ne connaissait que très peu Alice et Frank Longdubat, mais il en savait assez sur eux pour savoir combien ils étaient sympathiques. Soudain, sentant une bouffée de rage animale s'emparer de lui, il regarda sa cousine d'un air mauvais. Que lui importait le sort de Frank Longdubat quand lui était coincé à Azkaban ? C'était sa faute a elle, a Bellatrix qui faisait partit de ce mouvement dégoûtant d'extrémistes racistes. Peut-être était-ce l'effet des Détraqueurs qui arrivaient qui faisait ça, mais Sirius ressentit l'immense besoin de faire du mal a la personne ignoble qui se trouvait face à lui, le regardant d'un air supérieur.

Agissant par un réflexe qui se révéla libérateur, Sirius lanca son poing droit contre le nez de sa cousine d'un beau directe et d'une puissance plus modérée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. De toute sa vie, jamais il n'aurait pensé frapper une fille... mais c'était sa cousine, ce qui excusait le geste qu'il venait de faire.

Bellatrix tituba avant de se redresser, le nez en sang et Sirius ressentit une certaine satisfaction à voir la grimace de douleur qui se peignait dans le visage de sa chère cousine. Dans un excès de rage et de colère, ce fut le tour de Bellatrix d'attaquer son cousin et coup de griffe et de gifles. Recevant la mangemort de plein fouet, Sirius perdit l'équilibre et tous les deux roulèrent à terre, s'injuriant, se frappant. Le vainqueur serait celui qui ferait le plus de mal a un autre. Bientôt, les autres détenus, les fous comme les moins fous, se rassemblèrent autour du combat, enivrés par la violence qui faisait rage entre les deux cousins. Mais, rapidement, deux détraqueurs arrivèrent en compagnie de trois gardiens de sécurité qui séparèrent les deux opposants.

- Espèce de petit vaurien ! Traître à ton sang ! hurlait Bellatrix.

- Assassin ! Meurtrière ! Va donc en enfer, sale chi… ! lui répondait Sirius en se débattant contre le pauvre type qui le retenait.

- Black ! Lestrange, gueulaient les gardiens, calmez-vous, bon sang !

Finalement, complètement excédé, l'un des deux types qui retenaient Sirius leur lanca un sort de stupéfaction, les arrêtant net dans leurs gestes. Inconscient, Sirius se fit ramener jusqu'au trou d'isolement où l'on l'y destupéfixa que lorsque l'on fut sur qu'il était bien attaché et non dangereux.

- Fini pour toi les sorties, Black, désormais tu es consigné au trou et à ta cellule, déclara le gardien en refermant le judas par lequel il lui adressait la parole.

Dans le noir complet, Sirius s'affaissa, découragé. Ca y était, il venait de se faire enlever la seule petite liberté a laquelle il avait droit : se joindre aux autres prisonniers lors des dîners.Et d'une facondes plus idiotes, Azkaban faisait vraimentperdre la tete. Mais,de toute façon, il l'aurait perdu quand même lorsque les idiots du ministère auraient terminé leur « enquête » en le déclarant dangereux pour tous autres individus de la société. Il était de plus en plus clair qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'Azkaban. Quel beau Noël, pensa-t-il amèrement avant de replonger dans le souvenir des beaux moments de Poudlard jusqu'à ce que les Détraqueurs arrivent, le privant de ça aussi.

* * *

(1)Kiki : lol, prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, ma pauvre 

Polly : nniiiéééé é.è tout le monde il est méchant T.T

(2)Adhérez au MGG (Mouvement des Gambadeurs et Gambadeuses) : gambadons. org

_re p.s: mouais, vous avez du remarquez qu'il y a des fautes grammaticales et ou autre (lol, moi-meme je les trouve). Seulement, j'ai la flemme de les corriger, lol. Quun veut etre mon/ma beta-lecteur/trice ?_


End file.
